No Más Sufrimiento, No Más Dolor
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Hice todo lo posible para ganarme el corazón de aquel joven al que amo con toda mi alma, el que me salvó cuando me hizo dar cuenta de que yo no soy una abominación, el que me dio una segunda oportunidad de vida, el que me aceptó tal y como soy, pero no importó cuanto lo intenté ¡Lo perdí para siempre! y no puedo seguir viviendo con este dolor que me mata por dentro.


**NO MÁS SUFRIMIENTO, NO MÁS DOLOR**

 **Buenas noches de nuevo señoras y señores, aquí vuelvo a reportarme con otro fic especial, ya que es el tercero y último sobre el reto de emociones y sentimientos.**

 **Al igual que el de Josh Meyers, el protagonista de esta historia es de un personaje que solo ha aparecido en un solo episodio de la serie, pero que ha aparecido en muchos fics, a diferencia de otros personajes olvidados de la serie, solo que últimamente nadie lo incluye en sus historias.**

 **Es uno de los primeros personajes que canónicamente hablando ha mostrado ser gay, o según sus propias palabras: "Bi-Curioso", que tuvo serios conflictos internos consigo mismo y que le causó ternura a muchas personas (Excepto a las fanáticas del Bunny XD)**

 **Es obvio a quien me refiero ¿No? Pues al cabeza de estropajo de… ¡BRADLEY EL BI-CURIOSO!**

 **No hay tiempo de tirar confeti, hacer volar fuegos artificiales, oír el canto de los grillos y ese tipo de cosas. Solo diré que aquí, al igual que ese Creek que hice llamado ¡Acabar con esta maldita farsa!, las cosas no terminarán color de rosas y ese tipo de cosas.**

 **Así que empecemos. South Park blablablá, es de los maricas de blablablá, pero la historia y cualquier OC blablablá y todo será contado desde blablablá.**

Estaba escribiendo mi carta de despedida en la que me disculpaba con todos. Con cada palabra que escribía una lágrima de dolor que escurría por mis mejillas caían contra el papel corroyendo un poco la tinta del lapicero que usaba.

No podía evitarlo ¡YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASÍ! Quiero que esto termine de una vez por todas ¡QUIERO QUE TODO ESTE TORMENTO ACABE PARA NO SEGUIR SUFRIENDO MÁS!

-... papá y mamá- repetía las palabras que escribía. Respiraba de forma agitada y trataba de controlarme para poder escribir bien -perdón por no-no haber sido el hijo que ustedes hubieran querido que fu-fuera… y por haberles causado tantas humillaciones. Espero que puedan comenzar una nueva familia sin mí- me paso una mano por la cara para secarme las lágrimas -y finalmente… Butters. También la-lamento todas las vergüenzas por las que te hi-hice pasar con mi terquedad… y mi insana obsesión que no me permitía ver la realidad frente a mis ojos- sollocé con más fuerza -te deseo felicidad con la persona que se ganó tu corazón… el que yo tanto quise tener.

Al terminar de escribir, dejé la carta encima de una mesa y de un cajón de esta saqué el revolver de mi padre para colocarlo contra mi sien derecha.

Sollocé con más fuerza todavía y comencé a temblar al quitar el seguro y jalar lentamente el gatillo. Siempre he oído que se requiere ser valiente para quitarse la vida ¡YO SOY MUY COBARDE COMO PARA HACERLO ENSEGUIDA! Soy débil y siempre lo he sido; pero todo lo que me ha pasado, en especial los últimos acontecimientos, ha hecho que recurra a esto.

Todo esto es por culpa de mis gustos. Desde niño siempre me han gustado los otros chicos, sí, soy gay, y eso me trajo muchos problemas de todo tipo que me dejaron graves secuelas.

Para empezar las demás personas me repudiaban o humillaban de alguna manera, en especial los otros jóvenes, lo que me generó graves problemas de autoestima, para relacionarme con los demás, que me hiciera sentir una completa basura, mejor dicho ¡UNA ABOMINACIÓN!

Lloraba en las noches lamentándome y preguntando porque yo era así y porque no podía ser un chico normal, rogando por algún milagro que me quitara estos pensamientos tan impuros de la cabeza, pero dicho milagro nunca sucedió y me seguí atormentando.

Mis padres se avergonzaban tanto de que yo fuera su hijo. Estaban tan desesperados que me internaron en un campamento para chicos como yo en dónde supuestamente nos "curarían"

Solamente me pusieron peor ya que al intentar inculcarme las sagradas escrituras, me hicieron uno de esos fanáticos religiosos que se odian a sí mismo y repetía los versículos de la Biblia una y otra vez. Y por si fuera poco, mis compañeros se suicidaban al creer que no tenían cura alguna.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que yo llegara a esos extremos, hasta que apareció _ÉL._

Un chico rubio claro, ojos azul celeste y encantadora sonrisa. Muy amigable, risueño, inocente y lindo. Su nombre es Leopold Butters Stouch, y también lo internaron en el campamento al darse cuenta de que tenía gustos anormales, Bi-Curioso según sus propias palabras.

Yo fui asignado para ser su compañero y "guiarlo por el buen camino". Estaba nervioso no solo por tener que interactuar con un desconocido, sino porque estaba comenzando a sentir atracción hacia él ya que me agradaba estar a su lado, en especial por su simpática personalidad, incluso sonreía cuando nos castigaron por mi culpa por una revista de ropa interior masculina.

Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, pero como en esos momentos mi mente era un caos total, creí que lo quería de manera más profunda, y se puso peor cuando dijo que le encantaba ser mi Bi-Curioso Amigo y que yo también le simpatizaba mucho.

Eso me llevó a mi primer intento de suicidio. Estaba a punto de tirarme desde un puente y casi lo hice, si no fuera por las sabias palabras que él dijo:

 _-Si soy Bi-Curioso y yo fui creado por Dios, quiere decir que Dios también debe ser algo algo Bi-Curioso- se expresó enojado ante las quejas por parte de los demás miembros del campamento que decían que tanto él como yo estábamos confundidos._

Entonces lo entendí. No había nada malo en mí, yo no era una aberración, ni un engendro del mal o algo así. La homosexualidad no es una enfermedad o una tentación echa por el Diablo o ninguna de esas locuras que me enseñaron. Era simplemente una elección de gustos y preferencias, y si Dios no lo quisiera así, entonces no permitiría que existieran gays en el mundo.

Antes de que se fuera, le di las gracias a Butters por todo lo que hizo por mí. Humildemente me dijo que no fue nada y que era lo mínimo que pudo haber hecho por su Bi-Curioso amigo.

Pese a eso, los problemas estuvieron lejos de acabar. Tal vez ya podía vivir en paz conmigo mismo y dejase de lado ese insano fanatismo religioso y tendencias suicidas, pero aún debía seguir lidiando con las malas opiniones de las otras personas y con mis padres…

 _Había vuelto del campamento a mi hogar. Mis padres no sabían lo que pasó ahí, ni que estuve a punto de suicidarme, y mucho menos escucharon las sabias palabras que Butters dijo._

 _-¡Volviste, mi hijito!- mamá me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me dio un abrazo seguido de muchos besos por toda la cara haciendo que riera un poco._

 _-Espero que si te hayan podido curar y hacer que tomaras el camino correcto- papá me acarició mi abundante cabello rubio rizado, parecido al de mi madre._

 _Me preocupé por eso ya que no sabía cómo podían llegar a reaccionar. Pero era decírselos de una buena vez para que así sepan que no hay nada de malo en ser como so, y si en verdad me querían, aceptarían mi decisión sin importar cuál sea._

 _-Sobre eso…- hablé luego de que mamá dejara de darme tantos vivos -regresé porque no hay nada malo en mí y no necesitaba de ningún tipo de ayuda- traté de mantenerme firme._

 _-¿Qué?- ellos me miraron sin comprender, a lo que carraspeé para poder seguir hablando._

 _-No-no hay nada malo con ser gay. No es ninguna enfermedad, ya que si Dios nos creó a nosotros y le dio a las personas como yo esta clase de gustos, es porque es algo natural y no se pu-puede cambiar. No importa cuánto se i-intente, no se puede re-revertir la naturaleza de las cosas y no dejaré de ser como soy- intenté hablar con la misma sabiduría que Butters usó._

 _Mi madre me vio horrorizada y se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Me aterré por la forma en como papá me miraba, sus ojos parecía cuchillas, cerró los puños con fuerza y tensó la quijada._

 _-¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!- me dio un puñetazo en la cara que me tiró contra una pared. Casi me dejó inconsciente y traté de levantarme mientras me salía sangre de la boca, nariz y soltaba lágrimas -¡UN ENGENDRO COMO TÚ NO MERECE SER MI HIJO!- me comenzó a golpear sin piedad alguna. Lo único que podía hacer era cubrirme la cara con mis brazos y gritar de la agonía._

 _-¡YA DÉJALO, DAVID!- mamá fue al rescate para que no me matara a golpes y me abrazó de manera protectora ahora llorando con mayor intensidad._

 _-¡TODO ES TU CULPA, SAMANTA! Si no fueras tan concienzuda y permisiva ¡ÉL NO SERÍA UNA PORQUERÍA DE PERSONA!- la apartó de manera brusca para seguir agrediéndome._

Casi se divorciaron por eso y estuve a un pelo de que me echaran de la casa. Con el tiempo mamá fue la primera en aceptarme tal y como soy, pero papá nunca aprobó del todo mi condición sexual y apenas si tolera mi presencia; cada vez que lo veo a los ojos noto el desprecio y repulsión que me tiene ¿Es mucho pedir que acceda a lo que soy?

Lo peor estaba por venir. Al tener 10 años ingresé a la escuela para cursar el quinto grado de primaria. Estaba muy preocupado debido a que no sabía cómo los demás iban a tratarme si llegaran a enterarse que soy gay y podría volverme blanco de todo tipo de agresiones.

Pero de nuevo _ÉL_ se volvió a cruzar por mi camino justo cuando más requería de ayuda…

 _Caminaba por un pasillo cabizbajo, mordiéndome el puño derecho, gesto que solía hacer cuando era chico, por la angustia al ser este mi primer día de clases. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien se me acercó por delante y chocamos._

 _-¡LO SIENTO!- nos disculpamos al mismo tiempo. Pero al vernos nos asombramos -¡BUTTERS!- grité yo sonriendo enormemente, estaba tan feliz de volver a ver al chico que me hizo dar cuenta de que yo no era un anormal y que no tenía nada de malo._

 _-¡BRADLEY!- él también sonrió -¡TANTO TIEMPO SIN VERNOS!- nos dimos un amistoso abrazo._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te transfirieron a esta escuela?- me preguntó viéndome con curiosidad._

 _-Sí, este es mi primer día- contesté algo cohibido -¿Podrías ayudarme? Es que como soy nuevo en esto y pues… ya sabes- le pedí volviendo a morderme el puño y sintiéndome algo estúpido._

 _-¡CLARO! Solo dame los papeles de la inscripción- me pidió y se los di -a ver… según esto… ¡Vas al mismo grado que yo!- nos volvimos a sorprender -¿No es genial? ¡Así podremos volver a estar juntos como antes!- su entusiasmo aumentó._

 _-Sí, genial…- desvié la mirada algo apenado. Pero estaba muy feliz ya que tendría no solo un amigo que me ayudaría a adaptarme a este nuevo estilo de vida, sino que también estaría con aquella persona que me abrió los ojos y me hizo ver que yo no tengo nada de anormal._

Con el tiempo nos volvimos más unidos de lo que fuimos cuando estuvimos en el campamento, debido a que él tampoco era precisamente muy apreciado por los demás jóvenes, eso era algo que nos unía. Solo alguien marginado por la sociedad, puede entender a otro que también ha sido rechazado y repudiado por las demás personas.

No solo eso, sino que también formamos nuestro propio grupo de amigos conformados por otros que también han tenido una vida dura por el rechazo de los demás.

Como el caballeroso y amable Pip, y el leal y considerado Thomas, que junto con el religioso Gary y el heroico Mint Berry Crunch, fuimos los fundadores de nuestro grupo al que llamamos el Team Rubio, ya que todos somos rubios; que gran coincidencia ¿Cierto?

Estaba sintiendo una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido ya que tenía amigos que me aceptaban tal y como soy y no les incomodaba para nada mis gustos sexuales.

Pensaba que después de tantos tormentos, al fin estaba teniendo la felicidad que tanto anhelaba. Aunque debes en cuando los otros alumnos me hacían burla, pero podría resistir cualquier cosa mientras tuviera el apoyo de mis amigos.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo, comenzaba ver a Butters de manera diferente. Me gustaba estar a su lado por su aptitud tan gentil y considerada, algo infantil e inocente, porque me iluminó la mente y porque podría considerarlo como mi primer amigo de verdad.

Fueron estas razones y muchas más las que me hicieron enamorarme de él. No sabía cómo decirle lo que mi corazón sentía, pero tenía la ilusión de que me correspondiera, después de todo, seguía siendo un Bi-Curioso y en el mejor de los casos me correspondería.

Que equivocado estuve…

 _Lo cité en el parque para charlar. Teníamos 14 años en ese entonces y era de noche._

 _-Mira que bonitas se ven las luciérnagas, Bradley- él señaló a esos insectos luminosos. Se me hacía tan adorable cuando tenía esa aptitud ¡Quería comérmelo a besos!_

 _-Sí, son muy bonitas- le prestaba más atención a él que a ellos -eh… Butters, tengo algo importante que de-decirte- me sonrojé ya que era el momento de decirle lo que tenía guardado en mi pecho._

 _-¿De qué se trata?- él seguía sonriendo de manera tan irresistiblemente tierna._

 _-Bueno, es que…- estaba tan nervioso que se me enredó la lengua. Me vio preocupado y preguntó que si me encontraba bien -primero prométeme que no te vas a enojar por lo que te voy a decir._

 _-Claro que no, ¿Por qué debería?- se desconcertó por esa petición._

 _-Pues verás… tú y yo hemos sido amigos en estos últimos años, ¿Verdad?-_

 _-¡Por supuesto! Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, desde que ingresaste en quinto grado._

 _-Lo que sucede es que… yo no te quiero como un amigo- su sonrisa se le borró de la cara._

 _-Oh… entonces… ¿Ya no quieres que seamos amigos?- se puso bastante triste._

 _-¿Qué? ¡NO, NO, NO! No es lo que quise decir- me alarmé viendo que estaba metiendo la pata._

 _-¿Entonces a que te refieres?- por suerte pude quitarle esa clase de pensamientos._

 _-Me refiero a que… lo que siento por ti es algo más que una buena amistad- hable con firmeza._

 _-¿Qué quieres de-decir, Bradley?- se frotó los nudillos de esa forma que tanto me encanta._

 _-Lo que quiero decir es que tú me gustas, Butters, y mucho- el gato salió de la bolsa y lo tomé de las manos haciendo que me viera a los ojos. Ambos estábamos sonrojados hasta las orejas._

 _-¿Qué fu-fue lo que dijiste?- él estaba tan asombrado, que no se incomodó por mi tacto._

 _-Lo que oíste. Yo te amo con toda mi alma. Todo lo que has hecho por mí ha hecho que tú te ganes ese lugar especial en mi corazón- sin rodeo alguno le dije lo que sentía, sentí que un gran peso se me quitó de encima -y pues… ¿Qué dices? Quieres… ¿Tener algo conmigo?- apenas le dije esto, apartó bruscamente sus manos de las mías -¿Butters?-_

 _-Lo-lo siento, Bradley. Pero yo no te quiero de e-esa manera- sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho._

 _-¿Qué…?- mis ojos enseguida se aguaron y soltaron lágrimas._

 _-Yo no s-soy gay, Bradley. Dejé de ser Bi-Curioso hace años- no podía creer las palabras que salían de su boca. Después de ese discurso que me salvó la vida ¡¿ME SALE CON ESTO?!_

 _-Pero Butters…- quise tocarle la mejilla derecha, pero él se corrió hacia atrás._

 _-Lo lamento, yo… tengo que irme- me dio la espalda y se alejó a paso veloz sin ver mi miseria._

Estaba devastado, no, esa palabra quedó corta para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Mi corazón estaba totalmente destrozado y estuve días enteros llorando sin cesar.

Ese dolor no se podía comparar con nada de lo que me había pasado hasta el momento, ni siquiera la golpiza que papá me dio en esa ocasión o los maltratos por parte de las otras personas se pudieron comparar con la agonía de ese instante. ¡DE NUEVO QUERÍA MORIRME Y DECIRLE ADIÓ A ESTE MUNDO QUE TANTO LE GUSTA HACERME SUFRIR!

Sin embargo esa vez no iba a tomar la ruta del cobarde. No me iba a dar por vencido, no esta vez, y me autoimpuse la tarea de hacer hasta lo imposible para que Butters me correspondiera mis más profundos y arraigados sentimientos.

Ya que creía que tenía una oportunidad con él. Porque pese a todo, él no me hizo a un lado y me siguió aceptando como amigo, por lo que podría seguir a su lado (Por fortuna)

También porque creí que él podría volver a ser un Bi-Curioso. Es decir, él no es precisamente el mejor ejemplo de masculinidad y ciertamente tiene gustos y costumbres que indican que aún tiene algo de Bi-Curiosidad dentro de él.

Le gusta Hello Kitty y muchas series infantiles para niñas, creo que una vez se disfrazó de chica, le gusta Lorde y supuestamente usa un tutu rosa y baila al oír sus canciones, puede ser asustado fácilmente, es muy sensible e inocente, siempre sonreía alegremente, entre otras cosas.

Todo eso me dio la falsa esperanza de que lo podría hacerlo mío. Intentaba cortejarlo de todas las formas posibles, con indirectas, directas muy obvias, lo trataba con cariño, siempre estuve disponible para él en todo lo que necesitara ser su hombro en donde pudiera descargar sus frustraciones o cuando necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar.

Pese a que en más de una ocasión parecía molestarse por las cosas que hacía, nunca me levantó la mano o me pidió que me alejara de él y que lo dejara tranquilo. Él tiene una gran paciencia.

Mucha más de la que poseo. El año pasado, una nueva estudiante llamada Charlotte vino de Canadá. La sonrisa de Butters al verla fue la más radiante que alguna vez vi de su parte debido a que ellos habían sido novios de chicos y mantuvieron una relación a través de internet y al fin pudieron volver a estar juntos después de tanto tiempo.

No negaré que estaba ardiendo de la ira y los celos. ¿Una aparecida ganándose d así de fácil el amor de Butters mientras que yo llevaba años intentándolo? ¡¿QUIÉN SE CREÍA QUE ES?! No me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos ¡CLARO QUE NO!

 _Lo estaba siguiendo discretamente viendo como él y ella hablaban animadamente mientras caminaban por un pasillo, el mismo en el que nos topamos esa vez._

 _-Cuando dejaste de hablarme a los 14 años, pensaba que ya no querías ser mi novia._

 _-Es que en ese entonces quería tener una relación con alguien con quién pudiera estar en cuerpo físico. Pero ninguno de los chicos con los que salí se podían comparar contigo- al sobarle la mejilla derecha, hizo que enseguida ambos nos pusiéramos rojos, él de la vergüenza y yo de coraje._

 _-Butters- le hablé con firmeza acercándomeles -¿Qué haces?- miré con ira a esa tipa._

 _-Hablaba con una vieja novia que tuve y estamos intentando recuperar lo nuestro, se llama Charlotte- me la presentó, pero seguía viéndola con todo mi odio._

 _-¿Por qué esa mirada? Cualquiera pensaría que eres un novio celoso o algo así- ella intentó bromear, pero solo me enfureció más de lo que estaba._

 _-Es porque es así- se confundió por eso, y antes de que ella o Butters pudiera decir algo, lo abracé a él del brazo derecho -ya que los dos somos novios- me apegué a él. Estaba tan enojado en ese momento que fui capaz de decir cualquier cosa para alejarlo de él._

 _-¡¿QUÉ?!- ambos gritaron estupefactos. Su grito llamó la atención de los demás alumnos._

 _-¿No te lo había dicho? O lo lamento tanto, pero es que lo hemos sido justamente desde que tenemos 14 años- sonreía con superioridad al ver la expresión de su rostro._

 _-Butters… ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!- ahora fue ella quién lo vio con odio puro -yo volviendo aquí con la esperanza de retomar lo nuestro… ¡¿Y ME SALES CON ESTO?!- soltó lágrimas de ira y dolor para irse abriéndose paso entre la multitud que se formó y que comenzó a cuchichear._

 _-¡CHARLOTTE, ESPERA!- Butters quiso ir tras ella, pero fue demasiado tarde y posó su vista en mí._

 _-Bu-Butters, yo…- la manera en cómo me veía me hizo estremecer y retrocedí unos pasos._

 _-Tú…- cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que los brazos le temblaban -¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó con voz gutural y se me tiró encima haciendo que cayéramos, él estaba encima de mí._

 _Sin piedad alguna comenzó a reventarme la cara a golpes manchando el piso con mi sangre y todos comenzaron a hacer bullicio. Le supliqué que se detuviera e intenté quitármelo de encima ¡PERO ERA MUCHÍSIMO MÁS FUERTE QUE YO Y PARECÍA ESTAR POSEÍDO POR LA IRA!_

 _Se levantó agarrándome de mi camisa para aporrearme de cara sin piedad contra los casilleros, ¡MI GRAN AMOR ME ESTABA MATANDO A GOLPES!_

 _-¡BUTTERS, BUTTERS, BUTTERS!- por fortuna, su gran y varonil primo Jack vino a mi rescate y lo abrazó por detrás para que me dejara -¡DETENTE QUE LO VAS A MATAR!- apenas podía someterlo._

 _-¡¿Estás bien, Bradley?!- Pip y Gary me ayudaron a levantarme ya que no me podía mantener de pie por mí mismo -¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto, Butters?!- lo vieron con molestia._

 _-¡PORQUE ESE PEDAZO DE HIJO DE PUTA ECHÓ A PERDER MI ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD DE VOLVER CON CHARLOTTE!- siguió gritando de esa manera que aterró a todos los presentes._

 _-¡Aquí no ha pasado nada! ¡ASÍ QUE VÁYANSE!- ordenó su primo. Así que de uno en uno todos comenzaron a irse, no sin antes de tomar unas fotos -ustedes dos, lleven a ese marica a la enfermería- le pidió a nuestros amigos que me asintieron y comenzamos a alejarnos -ya, primo, ya. Por favor cálmate. Sabes cómo es ese marica, no es para que lo tomes en serio- pude oírlos._

 _-¡ES QUE YO YA NO LO SOPORTO, MADLITA SEA, YA NO LO SOPORTO, NO LO SOPORTO, NO LO SOPORTO!- pude oír claramente sus gritos -he sido muy paciente con él y he pasado por alto todas las lisuras que ha hecho conmigo ¡PERO ESTO ES MÁS DE LO QUE PUEDO SOPORTAR!- golpeó un casillero con uno de sus puños manchados de mi sangre abollándolo -Yo ya no quiero volver a ver a ese maldito hijo de perra… ¡NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA!-_

Estas últimas palabras fueron mucho más dolorosas que sus golpes y las que me dedicó esa vez en el parque. ¡SOY UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! En un intento desesperado de no perderlo ¡Solo hice que me odiara con toda su alma! Y con eso toda posibilidad de ganarme su corazón se esfumó.

A partir de ese momento comencé a vivir un infierno mil veces peor por el que pasé en mi niñez. Todos en la escuela se burlaban de mí y me humillaban de alguna manera, ya no contaba con el apoyo de Butters para que me defendiera, y él ni siquiera me veía y solo pasaba de largo cuando quería hablar y pedirle perdón por lo que le hice, ¡DE NUEVO QUERÍA PONERLE FIN A MI VIDA!

Si tan solo tan solo supiera que su indiferencia me dolía más que sus golpes… ¡¿NO HABÍA ALGO QUE PUDIERA HACER PARA REMEDIAR ESTE ERROR Y VOLVER A SER LOS DE ANTES?!

Tenía la esperanza de que con el paso del tiempo su odio hacia mí disminuyera y volviéramos a estar en buenos términos. Después de unos meses parece que las cosas se calmaron ya que él me volvió a dirigir la palabra pidiendo perdón por haberme golpeado y esa adorable sonrisa de nuevo adornaba su linda y aniñada cara.

Como ya no lo veía junto con esa chica, creí que estaba disponible y podría retomar nuestra rutina.

La vida por otro lado, siguió haciéndome sufrir por puro gusto…

 _Estaba llegando al salón y al entrar los vi a todos reunidos en un solo punto, eso se me hizo raro. Y resulta ser que Butters era el centro de atención, parecía que los demás lo felicitaban._

 _-¿Quién hubiera pensado que tú, con esa cara de marica, pudiera ganarse el culo de una chica tan buena?- lo felicitó ese gordo odioso de Cartman dándole un suave golpe en el brazo._

 _-Y se nota que tienes unos muy buenos gustos, Butters. ¿Me dejarás filmarlos cuando hagan acción triple X?- le pidió ese cochino degenerado de Kenny haciendo que se apenara._

 _-No le hagas caso a las pendejadas que estos idiotas te dicen, primo. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que al fin tú y Charlotte hayan vuelto a ser pareja- felicitó ahora su primo mayor._

 _El corazón se me detuvo un momento. ¿Él y esa chica volvieron a ser pareja? Esto fue el último clavo en el ataúd de cualquier esperanza de poder tener algo con él._

Otra vez estaba devastado por completo, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, y lo peor ¡Es que tenía que ver como él era feliz con ella! Cada vez que sonreía a su lado, era una daga que se clavaba en mi corazón produciéndome la peor de las torturas: Ver a la persona que amas en los brazos de alguien más que no eres tú.

Y todo eso es lo que me ha traído hasta este punto. Es hora de ponerle un punto final a mi corta vida de 17 años, ya que si con esta edad he sufrido tanto ¡¿QUÉ SERÁ LO QUE ME ESPERA CUANDO SEA MÁS GRANDE?!

Vuelvo a poner el cañón del arma contra mi sien derecha. Antes de jalar el gatillo vuelvo a pensar en todos los bellos momentos que pasé con Butters para que enseguida recuerde lo feliz que él es con esa chica ¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR TENIENDO ESTAS IMAGINES EN MI CABEZA!

Solo tengo que jalar el gatillo y listo ¡PROBLEMA RESUELTO! ¡Le diré adiós a todo lo que me atormenta! Sí, sí, es lo mejor para mí ¡PARA NO SUFRIR NUNCA MÁS!

Sonrío levemente sin dejar de llorar y vuelvo a jalar lentamente el gatillo, y cuando estoy a punto de jalarlo del todo, susurro:

 _ **NO MÁS SUFRIMIENTO, NO MÁS DOLOR…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 01/08/2016.**

 **Y aquí está el último fic del reto de Esteicy. Espero que les haya gustado esta triste historia de Bradley y lo sufrida que ha sido su vida; da mucha penita ¿Verdad?**

 **Tengo sueño, así que solo diré que espero poder ser el ganador del reto, este y el Creek que hice hace unos días tal vez sean los que me den la oportunidad de ganar, y si no, solo influenciar un poco (Chequeo el ojo derecho mientras muestro discretamente una billetera llena de muchos billetes verdes ;D)**


End file.
